mystery girl
by Godsandgoddessesofgreece
Summary: Percy Jackson, international pop star, hears a voice singing and swears that he will find this mystery girl. Annabeth chase has a talent only her step monsters, Thalia her best friend, and her dead parents know about. how far will her step mom and sisters go to make sure she never gets her time to shine?
1. Chapter 1

''GET YOU LAZY BUT UP AND HELP YOUR SISTERS ANNABETH MINERVA CHASE!'' ah the sound of my daily alarm. Or should I say step mother, but what's the difference their both horrible.

I dashed into the bathroom only to find it occupied. '' come on you guys, I need to take a shower.'' I groaned from outside the doorway. '' well it takes time to get as beautiful as me something you will never experience!'' yelled thing 1 otherwise known as my step sister drew. I groaned and decided to go to the kitchen to make breakfast where I know nobody will be at.

I grabbed a pan and batter and stared to make pancakes. I walked over to the radio and turned it up.

_If I'm a bad person_

_You don't like me_

_Well I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle _

_A mean cycle _

_I can't excite you any more_

I started to sing and dance. There my talents that nobody besides my best friend Thalia, my dead parents, and my step family but they think I'm a disgrace to dance and music. Every day before and during lunch I practice. I hope to become an artists, I'm getting ready to apply to Music Star College that's out in L.A.

I finish cooking the pancakes just in time for thing 2 to walk down the stairs. Rachel the master mined of torturing me. She can dance and sing well but I think I'm better. She is one of the populars along with drew somehow. She would be pretty if it weren't for the entire make up caked on her face.

''how's are little maid doing? Oh wait, I don't care.'' She says while shoving me out of the way to grab the pancakes. '' oh I'm having a bad day already Rachel thanks for asking. Oh and your welcome for the pancakes.'' I mumble under my breath as I go upstairs to take a shower.

I hope in the shower with only 10 minutes to finish and get to school. I get out of the freezing cold shower courtesy of my step family and get dressed. I put on red shorts, a black flowing tank top, and white converse with my hair in a ponytail. I grab my bag and sprint out of the house so I don't have to talk to the step monsters.

I walk to the Starbucks down the street where I meet Thalia at so she can pick me up. I walk inside to see some girls from my school screeching and giggling up a storm. I listen on to their conversation while I'm in line. '' omg omg omg I can't believe the Percy Jackson and Nico Diangelo are coming to goodie ekk!''

I grab a Carmel macchiato and sit down at a booth. I take out my song journal and try to finish the rest of my song.

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

'' Uhg what do those annoying chicks want.'' Groaned the voice of my best friend. '' well Thalia it seems to be that The Percy Jackson and The Nico Diangelo are coming to are school.'' I say with sarcasm coating my voice. '' really those self-absorbed pricks are coming to an all PUBLIC school?'' she ask.  
>'' Yep. Let's get going I have a song I would like your help singing with. ''<p>

''alright I need you to rap right here.'' I point out to Thalia. '' let's do this thang!'' she shouts. I start the music that we recorded earlier.

_Everybody tells me it's so hard to make it_

_It's so hard to brake yeah_

_There's no way to fake it_

_Everybody tells me it that it's wrong what I'm feeling_

_And I shouldn't believe in_

_The dreams that I'm dreaming_

_I hear it everyday _

_I hear it all the time_

_I'm never going to amount this much _

_But there never going to change their mind, no_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something i don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_How many inches in a-_**ringggg!**

''time to get to class Thalia.'' I say while packing up. '' I didn't even get to rap'' whines my best friend. We grab are bags and head to homeroom.

**Percy's pov**

I walked into the back entrance with my best friend /manager Nico Diangelo into goodie. We ran into the office like stealthy ninjas.

''may I help you?'' asked a perky women sitting behind a desk. '' we are new hear and we need are schedules please.'' I say. '' may I get your names?'' she asks. ''Percy Jackson and Nico Diangelo' 'I say hoping she doesn't flip out. She hands us are schedules and we walk out. I look back to see her squealing in her chair. I chuckle and turn back around.

We walk around until _'Percy Jackson and Nico Diangelo ekk!' _ Nico and I share a look that says run. We run down the halls until I hear a voice. Its magnificent. I grab nicos arm and pull him into the door way. I grab the door handle but it locked. I close my eyes as the girls pass us.

The bell rings and the halls start to flood with kids trying to get to their homeroom. I walk into the room to find nobody there. I look around some more and find something lying on the floor. I grab the phone and look threw it to see if I can find the person's name. I can't find anything. '' Nico, I'm not giving up until I find who that voice belongs to.'' I tell him as we walk out to go to homeroom.


	2. Chapter 3

I walked into the dance room hidden behind the stage. The room is quite big but there is a huge sheet of glass splitting the room in half. On one side there is the actual dance room with bars sticking to the walls with huge mirrors all over. On the other side the glass is a one way see through so if you're on that side of the mirror you can see the other people but they can't see you, all they see is a huge mirror. I walked on the side were nobody can see me dance. This is one of the only places I can go and practice dance without my step mom or sisters criticizing me.

I walked in on my side on the glass and plopped my bag on the floor. I pulled of my shoes and threw them somewhere in the room. I changed before I got here so I'm now wearing some yoga pants and a tank top. I started to stretch. Once I finished stretching I noticed that the daily class came in. I watched as they started to dance.

Then a certain somebody walked in. Percy Jackson and all his glory was standing in the doorway. I saw the class screaming and the teacher talking but I couldn't hear them. That's the downer of all of this you can't hear anything on the other side of the glass. Percy walked up to the boom box and turned it on. I walked over to my iPod and started the music.

He walked up to the front and started to dance. I watched him and he wasn't that bad. I started to mimic his moves. I pumped my hands back and forth to make a heart beating movement. Spin and jut out hip. I saw that the class was starting to get the hang of the moves. Kris cross legs and turn head. I saw my sisters ogling him while _attempting _to dance. **(This dance is based off of the beginning of 'another Cinderella story' check it out to see the real dance.)** If I do say so myself I have gotten better. I kept up with the air head pop star easily. After some more dancing I stopped when I saw Rachel go up against Jackson and start to grind. he looked is the only time I will ever feel pity for him. He pushed her off and they stopped dancing. I grabbed my bag and waited until everybody left the room so I could leave unnoticed.

I walked over to the glass mirror and slid it over. Yeah it's that easy and nobody has discovered it yet, pathetic. I slid the glass close and walked out of the dance room. I meet up with Thalia outside the door. ''so how was your dancing?" ''It was fine but guess what? Percy Jackson was there and Rachel started to grind all over him." "Eww. That poor, poor man" she muttered.

We walked down the hallway to lunch but when we got there, there was a huge line at a table. '' what's going on?'' I asked one of the girls in line. "You would like to know." She snapped at me. "Um yeah, that's why she just asked you stupid!" yelled Thalia. "Fine Percy Jackson and Nico Diangelo heard a girl singing this morning and he fell in love with her voice. If you think you're the girl you have to sing part of the song and you have to tell him something that she left by accident. "I walked away and sat down at an unoccupied table to eat. ''Um by any chance are you missing anything?" Thalia asked. '' please like I would talk to that air head I bet he's just going to pick a random blonde bimbo. Anyways I don't think I'm missing anything." I said. "Well just check! Maybe your missing gum, iPod, wallet, phone, a shoe, I don't really know just check!" she yelled at me. I looked around my backpack. '' I have my gum, if there was a wallet that means there is an i.d., I have my iPod, but my phone is m.i.a." "Well I think I know where your phone is." "mmmm, great way to state the obvious Thals.'' " will you come with me to get it back after school?" she nods her head and we get up to leave for class.


	3. Chapter 4

**I'm going o be completely honest with you, I'm no longer in the flow of this story. DON'T WOORY THOUGH BECAUSE ALL I HAVE TO DO IS REWATCH THE MOVIE! 'ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY' so chill it's all good… this isn't going to be a long chapter f.y.i. because I have to brush up on my story.**

_Please, please, please ring...anytime now. _RINGGG! Ah there we go, that glorious bell, time to get my phone back. I walked out into the hallway, were I got pushed and shoved around like a rag doll. People are vicious! I spotted black spiky hair that could only belong to Thalia. "Hey Thal- ohf." Instead of seeing spiky black hair there was black messy hair now instead.

I looked up to see the person I crashed into. There crushing me, was the little, spoiled, air head. Percy Jackson. When my eyes landed on his face they were immediately attracted to his eyes. They were sea green, like an ocean that could never be tamed. They were beautiful. "Oh uh…sorry" he said getting up off of me. "Annabeth are you all- oh." Thalia says. She walks over and starts to clean my mess of papers. _Jackson,_ held his hand out for me to grab. Please, I'm not a damsel in distress. Who does he think he is acting like he owns all the girls in the world?

I ignore his hand and stood up. "No thanks pop star." I say what it's fun to annoy people. He was about to reply when a oh-so familiar she devil appeared next to him. I grabbed my books from Thalia and was about to leave when Rachel called my name out. "Oh Annie darling I would hurry up you have to clean drew and mines room." She walked towards me and slapped all my books back onto the ground. "Oops sorry. Oh one more thing!" She grabbed Jackson who was bending down to help me with my books and kissed him full on. "Can I kill her now?" Thalia pleaded. "I'm starting to think so." "So that's a no? "She asked. I gave her a look and started picking up my books again. "Alright red head get off of my bro!" yelled a voice above me.

Thalia looked up and gasped. I looked up to see who it was. No surprise it was Nico Diangelo, Percy Jackson's right hand man. Great, now Thalia is in love with the 2nd air head, yippee. I started to collect my books again when I reached for the last book somebody else's hand touched mine.

I felt a shock go through my arm. No it wasn't static electricity if you we wondering. It just felt weird. My stomach went in butterflies and I saw who it was. The boy with the gorgeous eyes. "Here's your book and sorry again." Surprisingly he actually looked sorry. "Thanks. Oh and can I have my phone back I believe you found it this morning?" I asked him because I seriously had to go so I could finish cleaning drew and Rachel's room. "I don't know? Can you sing part of the song you sung this morning." Now is the time I really hate stage fright. "Oh…um… I can't." I mumble to him. "So your just like the other girls, you just want to be by me. I bet you don't even know the song." He sounds really annoyed. "You dimwit there is this thing called stage freight, get with it." Thalia said from beside me. "Crap I have to go" I say looking at the clock. "Thalia can you give him your number so we can get my phone back." I say while running to my locker. "I already gave Nico my number!" she yells back. _ Seriously?!_

I grab my skateboard from my locker and put it on the ground. I hop on and wheel down the hallway. I pass Thalia and the pop stars and I skate out of school as fast as I can. "By Thalia, I'll talk to you alter. Oh and pop star I want my phone back!" I yell at them as I disappear out of the school.


	4. lunch invite

"Seriously how much clothing can these girls own! Why would need this many pictures of that self centered, inconsiderate, stupid little pop st-OMG WHAT IS THAT!" there right underneath Drew's bed was something...moving. Oh god, it smells terrible. okay, okay, I can do this.

I reach under the bed with a hanger and pull the mystery object out. I put it into the garbage bag, which I throw across the room. I take all look around the room and notice that everything was all cleaned up.

I threw the garbage away and dragged my tiered body up the stairs. I flopped onto the bed and screamed in the pillow. why am I stuck with these horrible people. I haven't done anything wrong in life, I've been good, I brush my teeth daily. what do I have to do! I take a deep breath to calm down and stand up.

_I _have made it this far with these evil women. _I _have made it threw being bullied and you know what? _I_ have been able to do this fro years! hell im a senior! so you know what, _im _going to get back on up and when this fight. im going to dance, sing, and do what my hearts pleases! No pop star and his friend, evil sisters, a step monster, and stupid school bullies get in my way!

I run outside and grab my skateboard. I fly down the road to Thalias house. I unlock her door with the spear key she gave me to her apartment. "oh really? see know I think you should give my friend her phone back. yeah I know she has to sing the song. but she cant, she has stage fright. oh so-" "Thalia im here!" I walk into her living room to see her sprawled out on sofa on the phone. "oh hey I'll call you later!" "sooo who were you calling?" "oh nobody special! so how are we going to get your phone back?"

I sighed, here comes the part where we _actually_ make a plan. "your going to have to sing to him sometime, why not get it over with?" she asked. "Thals, I can tell you how much I want to, its just- I don't really know anymore!" I plop down on the cold ground. "Wait what if you become friends with him! Then if you get to now him well, then maybe you can trust him like how you are with me!" "Come on Thalia do you actually- wait, that might just actually might work." "Great because Nico invited us to sit with him and Jackson!" _seriously, already!? its been one day!_

* * *

><p><strong>I know it isint a lot but im stating to get back on track with this story. next update will be a lot longer! thanks for reading tell me what you think!<strong>


	5. Batman!

**Annabeth pov.**

_Everybody tells me it's so hard to make it_

_It's so hard to brake yeah_

_There's no way to fake it_

_Everybody tells me it that it's wrong what I'm feeling_

_And I shouldn't believe in_

_The dreams that I'm dreaming_

_I hear it everyday_

_I hear it all the time_

_I'm never going to amount this much_

_But there never going to change their mind, no_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something i don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_"Great job Annabeth, well see you tomorrow morning for your record signing deal." i smiled at my producer and i was about to walk out the door when, "Annabeth. Annabeth, ANNABETH!"_

I opened my eyes to find the hideous sight of Helen mt step mother standing over me. "Get down stairs and make the breakfast, NOW!" _ugh does she ever get tiered of hearing her voice!_

i jump up from my bed and march downstairs to start making breakfast. This is the last year of this crap.

once i reach the kitchen i turn the radio on and walk towards the covered to get a pan out for some eggs. once the eggs are finally cooked i run up stairs to take a cold shower thanks to the _lovely _people in my house. i throw on a pair of ripped skinny jeans and my "don't call me babe" shirt Thalia got for my birthday last year. I grab my converse and some bangles, and run downstairs to grab my backpack. **( clothing on my page.)** I hop on my skateboard and wheel down the road towards school.

I spot Thalia who is ridding her skateboard towards school while texting. "Thalia! Hey get off your phone, you remember what happened last time!" she turns around with a smirk on her face and stops so i can catch up with her. "Ugh your right, i still cant get his blood of my skateboard!" she sighed when i caught up with her. I looked own at her outfit. she was wearing a pair of shorts and- _oh shit!_ Thalia decided to wear her grey batman tank top that i got her for Christmas! Every time she wears this shirt she runs up and down the halls yelling ''NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA BATMAN!" and tackles random people for her own enjoyment. Its quit fun to watch when she isn't after you.

"Ah, nice shirt Thals." she looks over at me and grins, "Why thank you madam. I have a few targets already picked out like the pop stars, most teacher, your sisters, people i hate." I laugh at her, "so technically everybody." "yeah, well of course besides you!" we laugh and get off are skateboards to go up the stairs to school.

when we get in the halls every one takes one look at Thalia's shirt and scurry away. she grins and yells, "THE HUNT IS ON!" I watch as she runs after innocent kids down the hallway and cant help the smile that spreads on my face. Those poor, poor people.

i walk towards my locker in the vacant hallway. i put in my combination in and swing open my old locker door. i look at the photo at my dad and mom on their wedding day. They were the best parents a girl could ask for, but now their gone. i sigh and shove my bags in my old paint chipped locker, closing the door once i'm done. i jumped at least a foot in the air when i saw Luke castellan (an idiot jock) next to my locker, staring at me.

"so baby, when's are date?" i scoff in and roll my eyes, "first read the shirt, second we will never date." he walks in front of me and places his hands on either side off my head. "why's that?" "Because you an idiotic jock with 0.0 brain cells, and that's never going to change. Now i will give you 3 seconds to remove your hands and walk away." he of course stays where he is. I smirk,_well this is going to be fun!_ "THALIA!"

Luke just stares at me before he turns his head towards the end of the hallway where footsteps are coming from. With in seconds Thalia is standing at the end of the hallway smiling. Luke's eyes go huge as he see's her shirt and starts to run away. I watch as Thalia starts to run ( she should be on the track team). "NA NA NA," her arms are pumping next to her sides as she runs. 'NA NA NA," you can see the muscles in her legs. "NA NA NA NA," shes right behind him and is getting ready to pounce on him like a cat chasing it's prey. "BATMAN!" She jumps in the air and she reaches the height of his shoulders. She grabs out for his shoulders and i watch as they go down to the ground. She jumps up and puts her hands on her hips and yells, "ONCE AGAIN BATMAN HAS SAVED THE STUDENTS OF GOODIE HIGH SCHOOL OF MORONS!" She runs away leaving Luke on the ground crying out in pain.

I turn around to the sound of laughter. "What was _that_ all about?" "Every time Thalia wears that shirt she likes to play batman. I wouldn't be laughing earlier she told me you 2 are on her list." I laugh as the 2 pop stairs faces turn pail. "I-It cant be t-that bad can it?" Nico ask. I smirk at his foolishness "It has only happened to me once, and i had bruises for 2 weeks. She was going easy on me! She always hits Luke with that kind of power and he has bruises for a month. Now since your new she isn't going to go easy on you, plus the part were your famous will worsen your case!" i walk away watching as they pail even more ( if that's even possible) .

Oh, today is going to be fun!


	6. A thank you!

**So let me say i'm absolutely ecstatic to hear you guys loved this chapter, it made me supper upper (Yes i just went their) Happy! :) I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU A MINY 'THALIA/BATMAN' STORY AS A THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS!  
><strong>

**Thalia or Batman pov.**

I peered threw the classroom door waiting for my next victim to pass. So far it seem's that nobody has noticed i have gone into hiding waiting for them to pass by.I hear footsteps approach the door and I quiet my breathing. As a shadow passes the door i quietly slip out of the room and I sly smile slips on my face once i see who it is.

The boy in all black walks down the hall casually as if he doesn't care that i'm on the lose. _That will have to change!_ Nico is going down!

I start to run quietly, "NA NA NA!" He turns around eyes wide and starts to scream._ Like a girl if I do say so my self. _"NA NA NA!" Nico starts to run away from me. _Good i like to hunt my Prey!_ "NA NA NA NA!" I get into position to take him down. I spring into the air and latch onto his shoulders, "Batman!" I laugh in glee as Nico screams on the way down while i jump off of him and land into a summer-salt before he can hit the ground. I jump up and stand over him and yell, "LET IT BE KNOWN THAT BATMAN HAS TAKEN DOWN ONE OF THE ARROGANT POP STARS IN GOODIE HIGH!" I run down the hallway and pass Annabeth's smiling face, "SEE YOU AT LUNCH!"

Once i stop running, I look down at my hand to see my hunt list.

**Arrogant pop star #1-**

**Arrogant pop star #2- defeated**

**she devil #1-**

**she devil#2-**

**Luke castellan- ****defeated**

**Mr. Kronos- ****defeated**

**Mr. Apollo-**

**Clarissa- defeated**

**Zoe**** nightshade-**

**people i hate- most ****defeated**

I shall save Goodie High School from stupidity!


	7. OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS!

**Have i told you guys how much i love and appreciate you people! If not, Well i do! I only love family, friends, people who give me food, and you guys (The awesome one's who read and like my story)!**

**Any who there is 52 people who are following this story! since this story is in the 50's i'm going to celebrate it by giving you a longer chapter that usual! That being said, i am going to need time thought!**

**SO THANK YOU GUY'S SUPER DUPER MUCH!**


	8. Chapter 9

**Annabeth pov.**

I walk down the school hallway towards my locker to get my lunch. Helen wont pay for me to get lunch at the school but her daughters do. Also the food here is actually really good compared to other school's. I walk up to my locker to put my combo in but i'm stopped, "Want your lunch Annie?"

I just shake my head and step back from my locker. The door swings opens, and out steps Thalia with my lunch bag in her hands. "Here you go mad'am! I'll meet you in the lunch room in a minute. Remember where we're sitting." She shuts my locker and runs down the hall.

What just happened?

* * *

><p>I walk into the lunch room and wait by the door for Thalia. I should probably call he- Oh wait, that would require having a phone at the moment. I sighed and started to turn around when somebody grabs my shoulder.<p>

"Look what the cat dragged in." The hair on the back of mt neck sticks up and I whirl around, "What do you two want?"

"Mmm, Annie. Did I ever tell you how much I hate your hair?" I stare at Rachel blankly, "I don't know what it is, I just hate it." She reaches up and grabs a hunk of my hair.

"Maybe its the color? It's so bright, and happy. Maybe it's the curls? They make you look so innocent and sweet," She starts to tug on my hair on each word, "Maybe because its connected to your ugly head, I think that's it."

My knees start to shake from the pain of her ripping at my hair. I hold in my tears, because I would rather die then give her the satisfaction of seeing me in pain.

"The hair, Annie. It... It just has to go. I can't stand it, something beautiful shouldn't be on the head of something hideous!" Her grip tightens on the back of my head and one of her hands goes behind her back.

"What do you want, Rachel?!" I grunt out through my clenched teeth. "Oh Annie... I've been watching you," _Stalker much? _" I have started to notice that your eyes wander where they shouldn't be going? Do you know where you look?"

She yanks my head backwards and I drop on to my knees. "Tell me Annie!" She pulls her hand forward and reveals old rusty scissors. _What is wrong with this lady?! _She yanks my head more and I get the words out, "I don't know!"

She wraps my hair up into her hands until her knuckles are brushing my head, and I can't stop the tear the falls slowly down my face. My head pounds and I know right then if she wont let go, i'm going to pass out from the pain.

"You'r eyes have been looking at my new boyfriend, and that's a no no! Percy already has enough little stalkers to put up with, and he doesn't need to see your ugly face starring at him." _  
><em>

I knew she was talking but all I could make out was "Boyfriend", "stalker" and "Batman!"

Her grip loosened, and I crumbled to the cold floor that was so inviting. Dark spots danced in my vision, but I could just make out three approaching figures. I heard yelling before my head hit the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p>The need to itch my neck wakes me from my slumber. I pry my eyes open and immediately regret it when a bright light shines into them.<p>

"Get that light out of her eyes you old hag!" I crack a smile at Thalia's voice. Only she would have the audacity to call Ms. Dodd an old hag.

I open my eyes and thankfully, this time there was no bright light. Thalia's face comes into view and she grins down at me, "I told them that tickling your neck would wake you up."

I look around the nurse's office for "them" and find two figures sitting in small little plastic chairs. I blink a few times and they come into vision. One looks like he came out of a hot topic magazine while the other looks like he should be an Abercrombie and Fitch model.

"You gave us quit a scare there young lady! If it weren't for these two young men who carried you down here, we would have to call an ambulance! I'm going to go call your mo-"

"No! I mean she has a really important, uh, meeting with a client today. I don't want to bother her, and i'm feel perfectly fine." She gives me a skeptical look " Please?"

She sighs, "Alright fine, but if you start feeling light headed come back here." She walks out and shuts the door behind her.

"You seriously need to be a lawyer or something, because that was some impressive smooth talking you just did there." I start to shake my head, but stop when a flare of pain arcs in my skull.

"Hey Thalia, do you have something to stop this headaches? Because it's killing me" I whisper quietly.

"Yeah in my locker, just give me a minute." She gives me a look of determination, that makes my heart swell. Like me, Thalia has always hated receiving pity, so she doesn't give it to others. It is one of the many things that makes us good friends.

"I'll come with you." I watch as Thalia flings the door open and marches out with Nico not far behind, leaving me alone.

Alone with Percy Jackson.

**Tell me if you like it! So yesterday I was playing capture the flag in social studies ( don't ask). A kid and I collided into each other and we had gashes on our foreheads. We went to the hospital, and I had tot get 17 stitches! It was my first time ever getting stitches and it felt really weird! ANY WHO... TELL ME IF YOU LIKES IT, PLEASE!**


End file.
